Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Pjatobeth
Summary: For lack of a better title, this story is called Shut Up and Kiss Me. Kristoff is in love with Anna, hopelessly devoted to her, you may say. I own nothing. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Enjoy!


**Hi. So this is a Secret Santa AU cause I like Christmas waaaay too much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen and its characters belong to Jennifer Lee and Disney.**

Anna laughed. "Okay, okay. My turn now." She stuck her hand into the black snapback full of names. She fished around for a while, her friends growing impatient.

"Come _on, _Anna," Rapunzel groaned. "I wanna choose!" The strawberry-blonde finally made her decision and pulled out the white, crookedly cut slip of paper. She carefully unfolded the paper and looked at the name. She smirked when she saw it: Kristoff Bjorgman.

Huh. Figures she would get him. He's obviously in love with her. She tries to act like she's not interested. It never works. Everyday she sees him- in the halls, in the school gym, in model U.N- some would even argue that she's putting herself in his path. He's everywhere. She tries not to fall for him, but fails. He's gorgeous.

Anna pulled herself out of her daydreams and watched Rapunzel's face as she chose her secret santa. Her expression was one she would make if someone let loose a silent killer. Anna laughed at her friend's face and received a glare. Just then, Kristoff walked in.

He was holding a reusable "BPA free" water bottle. Anna's face heated up immediately and Rapunzel nudged her, giving her a knowing look. _Shut up, _Anna mouthed at her.

Kristoff was wearing a thin white Hanes t-shirt that you could see through…not that Anna was looking… Okay, she was totally looking. But she totally wasn't fixating on the fact that you could see the outlines of his abs against the flimsy cotton material of his shirt. Or that his biceps were toned and tan and godly and gorgeous. Okay, maybe she _was _looking, but was that such a bad thing?

Eugene's voice pulled her back into reality. "Anna, what do you think?"

"Huh, wha?" Anna stuttered, embarrassed at her lapse of consciousness.

" We'll meet on December 23. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah."

The group said their final goodbyes and headed off to class. Anna was the last one out. Rapunzel waited for her.

"You can go, Punzie. I'm good." Rapunzel nodded and started off, but Anna grabbed her arm. "Wait, I just have one question."

"Shoot."

Anna lowered her voice. "Why was Kristoff's name in the basket? He didn't choose a secret santa."

Rapunzel got a sly look on her face. "You'll find out. You did choose him, didn't you?" Anna nodded. "So… that means that you don't have me?"

"Nope. I mean, yes it means that a don't have you. 'Nope' that I have you. You know what, I think you know what I meant."

"Riiight." Rapunzel said, drawing out the "i". "Anyway, I gotta go. You gonna come?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll catch up with you. I've just gotta grab some water."

"Cool." Rapunzel skipped off and called over her shoulder, "Make good choices!"

"No promises!" Anna shot back at her. She made her way over to the water fountain, fishing her water bottle out at the same time. She forgot about the blond blob of gorgeous, also referred to as Kristoff, filling up his water bottle at the fountain. She crashed into him, spilling his water all over him.

She heard him gasp and inwardly groaned. Apologies started pouring out of her mouth. "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! YOU'RE ALL WET! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Anna desperately started ripping tissues out of the tissue box on the windowsill by the fountain.

Kristoff put a hand up. "Hey, hey, hey. It's fine. I have a spare t-shirt in my backpack." He unzipped his bag and started fishing around for the shirt. He found it and pulled it out. It was an old Harvard t-shirt. Kristoff put a hand on the shirt he was wearing and started lifting it up. One part of her was saying, "You idiot! Look away! He'll think you're a perv!" The other was saying, "Keep looking! Maybe you could start something!"

Anna tore through her paranoid conscience and listened to her pervy one. She looked. Her eyes flicked to his (extremely muscular and sculpted) back which, like the rest of him, was perfect. Anna's eyes bugged out of her head. "Ohmygod," she muttered.

Kristoff finished putting on his shirt and turned around. "What?"

"Oh, I uh, just remembered that I have an English test on Wednesday."

"Uh, I'm in your history class. we don't have a test."

_Busted, _Anna thought. "Right. Uh… Pre-calc?"

Kristoff sighed. "Anna, look. It's okay that you don't want to tell me, but don't lie. Please. That's all I ask of you." Anna nodded. "We should be getting class now."

Anna let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah. We should." Just then, Anna's bag decided to fall open and all of her books fell to the floor. "Ugh. Darn it. Just my luck." She bent down to start picking them up.

"Here, I'll help." Kristoff bent over next to her. He picked up a giant textbook. "Wow. AP History. Impressive."

"You should see my sister Elsa. _All _of her classes are AP."

"Well, it's still impressive." Anna stood up and Kristoff handed her her books. She stuffed them back into her bag.

Anna looked up at Kristoff and held his gaze. "Thank you for helping me."

Kristoff shrugged. "Eh, it's not like I had anything better to do."

"Well, you could've been in class. That's kind of important."

"Look who's talking!" Anna blushed and looked down. "I have a question." She looked back up and quirked an eyebrow. "Can I kiss you?"

Anna bit her lip and nodded. She closed her eyes and tipped her head up. Kristoff placed a hand on her jaw and tilted his head to match hers. He kissed her. At first it was soft, then more pressure was applied. The kiss was taken to a whole new level. It was injected with passion, stronger than a shot of adrenaline. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. Kristoff walked them over to the table and sat Anna down on it. He rubbed his hands up and down Anna's thighs, his nails scraping against her tights. In response she arched her body into Kristoff's, moaning slightly. Anna slid her hands up his chest, under his shirt. Kristoff gently broke off the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

He chuckled lightly. "Wow."

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me." And he did.

**A/N: OOH! I'm going to do a slight rewrite of this and make it into a longer, multi-chapter story. But don't worry! It won't be **_**too**_** long of a wait. I already have most of chapter two done…so yeah! Don't forget to review and give me suggestions! Also, in honor of the summertime, I'm going to be hosting a fanfiction prompt challenge. So leave **_**summertime **_**prompts (key word: summertime) in the comments. I'll write a fanfiction based on my favorite prompt. Please no lemon or M rated...stuff.**

**Music I listened to while writing this:**

**Boom Clap by Charli XCX**

**Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX**

**Try Me On by Karmin**

**M.F.P.O.T.Y. by Cher Lloyd**

**Classic by MKTO**


End file.
